More beast than Man
by WishfulThinking03
Summary: formally "Twilight Jacob Style" Jacob imprints on Bella but Bella isn't sure she feels the same for Jacob. Edward wants Bella for himself and will do what it takes to have her. Dark and twisted, with lemons DARK EDWARD/JACOB
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am stretched out on my back on a white pool lounger in my cute blue bathing suit, sunglasses, and Pride and Prejudice, the sun beating down on my pale complexion. I welcome the feel of my skin turning pink from the searing sun. It is a hot fall day in Phoenix with the dry heat and sun warming my skin…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

What the…..

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Damn alarm clock. I woke up to realize I was no longer on my lounger in Phoenix but on my bed in Folks Washington where it was currently raining. Slamming my hand onto the alarm clock the constant racket was silenced. Since arriving to live with my Dad I dreamt about sunny Phoenix every night. I might have to take my Mom up on her offer to visit over fall break. Slowly sliding out of bed I dragged my feet to the bathroom to begin my morning routine.

Once I was dressed for school I slumped down the stairs to the kitchen to scrounge up some breakfast. Pulling out a box of Cheerios I made myself a bowl and sat down by myself to eat. Charlie had already left for work, he is the Chief of Police in our small town. Nothing much happens here and the rare occasion something does happen it isn't kept secret for long. After washing my bowl out and placing in the dishwasher it was time for school.

I slowly made my way down the rain slick driveway to my truck Charlie bought me when I first arrived. It was an old red Chevy that had seen better days. It is a faded red with chipping paint, dings and dents all over the body, and a tricky clutch. Even with all it's flaws I love my truck. It was made when safely was the determining quality of a car instead of how it looks or how fast it goes. I put the car in gear and make my way to the one high school in Folks county. It is a small high school with no more than 250-300 kids attending. Everyone pretty much grew up together, and a new kid was something to talk about for months, it was going to be a long year.

Sliding into a parking space I slid out to another day in paradise. I have to pretty much ran to the office to not late. I dart pass the other stragglers in the parking lot and throw myself into the front office to pick up my schedule.

"Can I help you dear?"

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Today is my first day of class and I need to pick up my schedule."

"Oh yes the chief of police's daughter. I know I saw your schedule around here somewhere…."

She flipped feverishly through the stack of papers on the front counter. Scattering papers all over the desk as she looked.

"Ah I knew I had seen it here. This paper you need to have all your teachers sign and bring back to the office at the end of the day. There you are dear if you need any help my name is Mrs. Cope feel free to stop by."

"Thank you Mrs. Cope."

I slowly made it out of the office. I was already late, class had already started and I didn't really want to interrupt class walking in. My schedule isn't too hard, basic classes nothing I haven't seen before. Back in Phoenix I was in all advanced classes which meant I would just be a repeat of the same information. As I stared at my schedule I found myself standing out front of my first period class. There was a half hour left, too long to just wait till second period to start the day.

As quietly as I could I opened the door to my first period English class. The teacher was lecturing on the psychological contrast between Elinor and Marianne Dashwood in _Sense and Sensibility. _Maybe this class won't be too bad after all I thought until I saw the bored expression of my peers. Of course I would be the only one who had read the book in my own time because I loved the complex characters of Jane Austin's books. It only took a few moments before the students noticed me in the door way. The whispers started suddenly as the teacher turned to see the source of the disruption. I quickly made my way to the teacher so that I could have her sign my paper and I could take my seat. I only hoped that she wouldn't be one of those teachers who felt the need to have me stand before the class and share trivial information about myself.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan. Sorry I am late I had to stop by the office for my schedule. They also gave me this paper for you to sign."

"Hello Bella I am Mrs. Nelson. Here is your paper back and you can have a seat next to Jessica. We are going over Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austin. I expect you to be caught up with us by the end of the week. Please see me after class for a copy of the book, and if you have any problems."

Ha! I really wanted to tell her was that Elinor represents qualities of reason, sense, responsibility, and concern for others. Marianne on the other hand represents spontaneity, impulsiveness, and euphoric devotion. I instead I gave her a nod and kept my passionate thoughts on her text book opinions on a classic to myself. I felt the stares of the twenty students bearing into my skull as I walked to my desk next to Jessica.

The stares continued all day long in every class. Jessica talked my ear off in English telling me all the school gossip and who was who. She invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. For that I was very grateful, I wasn't looking forward to the hour of sitting by myself being ogled like I was on display. I quickly made my way through the line and managed to walk without tripping once to the table where I sat between Jessica and Angela. Angela was a sweet girl that was in a few of my morning classes. We also sat with Eric, short brown eyes black hair with glass, and with Mike , he was taller than Eric with messy blonde hair blue eyes and hadn't stopped staring at me since I sat down. I could tell that this was annoying Jessica beside me as she kept trying to secure his attention.

As I glanced around the cafeteria I came across a table where five gorgeous tan skinned people sitting together across from us. They looked like they stepped out of the pages of GQ straight into the school. Jessica noticed my staring.

"That's the Quileute tribe, don't waste your time"

"I wasn't going to….I just…I mean…Why do you say that?"

"They are all together. The one in the center is Sam Uley, he is the leader. The raven hair girl next to him is Emily Young his girlfriend. Whatever you do don't ask her about the scars on her face. They only started dating. Before her he was dating Leah Clearwater Emily's second cousin. She is the one with the beautiful skin and short back hair. She hasn't seemed happy since those two got together. It's a shame she is really quite pretty if she wouldn't scowl the whole time. Next to her is Seth Clearwater her brother…"

"Who is the last one?"

"Oh that's Jacob Black. Don't bother no one here is good enough for him."

Jacob was about 6 foot, russet skin, black hair pulled into a low ponytail, dark eyes, and a muscular build. He was sort of beautiful and I caught myself glancing at his direction throughout lunch. He seemed at ease with everyone at the table laughing without the hour. Finally the bell rang signally it was time to make my way to Biology II before my last period, gym.

I made in to my Biology class without getting lost surprisingly. I spent the first few minutes with Mr. Burner getting my paper signed and finding out where they were in the class. Once I had finished I noticed the only seat left was next to Jacob Black. I made my way slowly down the isle keeping my eyes on the floor wishing my feet to go forward without tripping on anything. As I pulled my chair out to sit I noticed Jacob scooting to the far end of the table. I sat down and leaned forward letting my hair cover my face so he wouldn't see the blush that had crept over me. I must be blushing more than I thought, I was getting really warm in the classroom.

I glanced over at Jacob whose face was contorted in pain. It was a complete 180 from the way he looked at lunch. His skin had paled, and beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. I stole glances at Jacob throughout the period as his condition seemed to worsen. Once the bell rang we both went to grab our books at the same time causing the back of our hands to brush against one another. I quickly drew my hand back when I felt the scorching heat radiating from him. I felt like I had burnt myself on the stove! He hesitated momentarily before grabbing his stuff and running out the door. I wonder what was going on with Jacob?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My first week of school seemed to fly by and it was finally Friday. I quickly caught up in all my classes much to everyone's surprise. Mrs. Nelson didn't seem thrilled when I told her I had read _Sense and Sensibility_ so many times I could almost quote it verbatim. My other teachers didn't seem to mind that I quickly caught up with the rest of the class, in fact I'm sure they were glad that I didn't ask them for any extensions.

The stares of the students seemed to be dying down except from the Quileute tribe. They didn't seem to notice me my first day but ever since I accidentally brushed against Jacob in Bio they glared at me whenever I passed. Jacob hadn't return to school since my first day. I started to wonder if I had offended him causing the tribe to hate me and Jacob to miss school. I racked my brain trying to think if I had given them any other reason to be angry with me. When I came up blank I decided that Jacob must have said something about me to them. Somehow I must have done something to upset him. I wasn't the only one that had noticed the tribe staring me down.

"Bella, did you say something about Emily's scars? It seriously looks like she wants to rip you to pieces."

"No of course not Jessica! I haven't about any of them. My first day in Biology I sat next to Jacob who looked like he was about to keel over but I never said anything to him. I haven't seen him since and now they are always blatantly staring at me."

"You must have done something, usually they keep to themselves. They have never paid attention to anyone outside of the tribe."

"Shhh….Should I go talk to them tell them I didn't do anything?"

"NO! Don't say anything to them maybe it will blow over."

I had always look forward to the weekend but now it couldn't get here soon enough. As soon as the lunch bell sounded I darted from my chair to get to Biology as fast as my feet would carry me. I didn't want to give the tribe any time to say anything to me. I somehow made it to class without tripping over my own two feet or seeing any of the tribe members. I sat by myself at the lab table like I had done all week. I knew Jacob wouldn't be walking in the door but I still held my breath till the last person entered the room.

School finally ended without any run ins with any of the tribe members. I felt guilty but I couldn't figure out what I had done. Hopefully I will be able to think of whatever it is that I have done once I had the weekend to relax and think about it. I drove to the nearest grocery store to pick up what I would need for tonight's dinner. The first day I arrived Charlie attempted to cook dinner and I had to choke down rubbery spaghetti with meatballs that were burnt to a crisp. Since then I took over dinner duty so I would survive till college when I could get away from here.

As I pulled up to the house I saw the police cruiser in the driveway along with a black Mercedes. I wonder who was here with Charlie as I grabbed my stuff and hoped out of the car. As I approached the front door it swung open and a petite, pale, skinny girl with cropped black hair reached out and pulled me into a hug.

"Hi Bella I'm Alice. We are going to be best friends!"

I was stunned into silence. I am not a touchy feely person and here was someone I had never met before hugging me tighter than my Mom.

"Alice let Bella go you are going to scare her. I'm sorry Bella she been so excited to see you."

The voice was deep but soft as he tried to suppress his laughter. The voice belonged to a god. I have never seen a man look so good in my life. He had blonde hair slicked back, pastel skin, topaz eyes, and a smile that made me want to melt.

"Bella this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his daughter Alice. Carlisle works at the hospital and one of my good friends."

Charlie's gruff voice seemed out of place coming behind the two beautiful people in front of me.

"We won't keep you from your dinner, we were just on our way out. Please feel free anytime to come by and see us we have heard so much about you."

"Come over next weekend."

"Alice don't pressure her."

"No pressure but she will be there."

With that the sprite walked out the front door to the black car.

"I apologize for my daughter's behavior she is just excited to met you. We have heard been hearing all about you since you told your Dad you were coming. Please accept our invitation to you for dinner next weekend."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen I would love to join your family for dinner."

"Please call me Carlisle. The others are anxious to meet you as well. I will have Esme make your favorite Charlie, lasagna."

"I am looking forward to it. Have a nice night Carlisle."

"Have a good night Charlie. It was a pleasure to meet you Bella."

"It was nice to meet you as well Carlisle."

"Good night."

Dr. Cullen made his way to his car where Alice was already seated inside waiting for him. Charlie waved a final goodbye before shutting the door. I dragged the grocery bags to the kitchen to start dinner. I heard Charlie enter the kitchen behind me, go to the fridge to pull out a drink, and sit at the small kitchen table. He always tried to make conversation while I cooked, I think he felt bad that I had to cook for us.

"Carlisle is a wonder doctor, highly respected. He has five teenagers who are all well behaved. When they moved in and I heard they had five teenagers under one roof I thought they would be nothing but trouble. I have yet to have one complaint about his kids which is more than I can say about some families."

"How old is Carlisle if he has five teenagers? He didn't look that old to me."

"He is only in his early thirties. Edward and Emmett are Carlisle and Esme's biological children. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and are the children of Esme's step sister. When she died they took them in without hesitation. Where they use to live Alice came into the hospital because her father had beaten her so badly. Esme volunteered there and instantly had maternal feelings for her. They filled for adoption and she moved in with them as soon as she was cleared from the hospital. They all go to a private school in Seattle and come home on the weekends."

I cooked the rest of the evening in comfortable silence. That's one thing I love about Charlie, he doesn't feel the need to fill the silence. I wonder what Dr. Cullen's sons look like. I can only imagine what Esme must look like to have snagged him. They must have the best looking sons in Washington. I'm sure they both have girlfriends who are models the size of my thigh. Going to private school I'm sure they have their choice of the richest girls in the state. Alice although she was touchy feely seemed normal enough, maybe they won't be too bad. The Cullen's must be nice people the way Charlie talks about them. Being chief of police everyone always tries to suck up to Charlie thinking he will help them out in a bind. Charlie hates it and I think if he didn't love the job so much he would quit.

I have only been here for a week and things have been so weird. The tribe at school wants to murder me for something I don't even realize I did. Jacob has disappeared completely from school. Even though he acted weird in Bio I'm sure he knows why I am getting death stares. Now I get to meet the sons of the most gorgeous man I have ever seen whom Charlie sings their praise. Apparently I am going to be best friends with a rich pixie who doesn't seem to have control over her ADHD. Who'd have thought Forks would turn out crazier than Phoenix.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Before I knew it I was once again seated in my truck driving myself to another fulfilling day of high school. I use to be so excited abut school but since moving I practically dragged myself out the door. Pulling into my usual space I dawdled into the school building. It didn't take long to make it to my usual seat in English by Jessica. Before I could sit down she was all over me telling me about her weekend. Nothing worth listening to. going Seattle and gossiping with the rest of the school. Seattle, that reminds me….

"Hey Jessica have you heard of the Cullen's?"

"Oh course Dr. Cullen is the best doctor at the hospital. What about them?"

"Nothing much we are having dinner at their house this weekend. I was just curious."

"Oh my God! You are eating with the Cullen's?!"

"Well yeah they invited us. I met Dr. Cullen and Alice on Friday."

"They are all gorgeous but a bit weird. No one around town sees them much since they all go to that rich private school in Seattle. However they are all together."

"They are all together? What do you mean?"

"Like they all date one another. Emmett and Rosalie are dating each other. I know they are not blood cousins but still. Jasper and Alice are dating each other which I guess isn't too bad since they are not related. I don't understand growing up with that person as a sibling and then dating them."

"Isn't there one more?"

"Yeah, Edward, he is the best looking of them all. Don't bother trying to get with him though, he doesn't date people from here. No one is good enough for him."

Jessica's face was full of rejection as she spoke about Edward, I wonder if he has turned her down at one point.

The rest of the day quickly passed till it was time for the period I was least looking forward to, lunch. Usually gym was my least favorite period but with the tribe intense stares it was promptly taken by lunch. I just hope that Jacob was back and I could make up to him whatever I did. What could I have done to deserve this type of malicious glares by the tribe?

I quickly made my way through the lunch line grabbing whatever my hand came to first. I have been so worried that I will be cornered by the tribe with no one around to help me. Making my way to the normal table we sat at I noticed the tribe entering the room. Sam and Emily were first, followed by Seth and Leah. I continued my way to my table when out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone following the tribe to their normal table. It was Jacob! Well it looked like Jacob but bigger. He was well over six foot, his hair was short, his face seemed to harden, his neck and shoulders seemed thicker and I could see the veins under his russet skin. The minute it took to check him out I tripped over my feet and went flying to the floor taking my lunch with me. I braced myself for the impact when I felt to hands catch me. Opening my eyes I saw I had fallen into Mike Newton's arms and my lunch was strewn about on the cafeteria floor. Blushing I looked around to see how big of a scene I had made. No one seemed to notice until I glanced toward the tribe's table. Every one of them was looking at me. I caught Jacob and saw rage? Every muscle on his body was taunt with Seth by his side holding his arm back. I swear his eyes flashed yellow but before I could get a good look they were back to the normal brown. What is wrong with me?

Mike smiled at me as I untangled myself from his arms.

"If you want to touch me Bella you just have to ask."

A loud growl echoed around the café as I felt my cheeks redden while stooping down to collect my lunch. I hurried to the table and kept my head down trying not to draw any more attention to myself. As soon as the bell rang I jolted to my Biology class. If it was really Jacob I would find out in Bio. I made it to my seat in record time pulling my books out to busy myself. Once I sat down the kids started filtering in slowly. What if was Jacob what would I say? Why was he upset with me for whatever I did? What if he sits next to me and glares at me like the rest of the tribe? My stomach started tying itself into knots as I waited to see if it was even Jacob who I saw this morning.

I was starting to think of ways to get out of class when Jacob walked in the door. I can't believe it! Jacob is back and he's huge! How can anyone grow so fast? As soon as he walked in the door he locked eyes with me and a big grin spread across his face. He's smiling at me? What the heck is going on?! I must have looked as confused as I felt because as Jacob made his way towards me his smile wavered. He pulled out his chair and sat down tossing his books onto the table with a bit more force than necessary.

"Hello, I'm Jacob Black. I'm sorry I was rude last week and didn't introduce myself properly I came down with something."

"Hi Jacob I'm Bella Swan."

I cannot believe he is talking to me! Is going to start yelling at me now? Tell me what a horrible person I am for doing whatever was making the tribe mad at me? I happen to look to my right where Jessica sat open mouthed. Oh man I know she is going to quiz me in gym on what we talked about. I looked back to Jacob who was beginning to look as confused as I did earlier.

"So how do you like Folks?"

"It's alright. I haven't gotten to do much since I've been here."

I could see him strain not to say something. He had his fists balled up around the bottom of the chair like he was trying to prevent himself from running away.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to offend you or anything I just haven't had the chance to really see Folks to become attached to it. I miss the sun in Phoenix, it's so rainy and green here."

"Why would you think I was offended?"

"You are sitting like you are preventing yourself from leaving."

"I'm sorry Bella, it's nothing really. I just thought of something that I have to ask my Dad about and I'm not sure he will know the answer. It just makes me nervous. Would you like me to show you around Folks? On Friday night the elders of the tribe are going to get to get together to tell stories of our past. Would you like to come with me?"

"Ummm sure I don't see why it would be a problem. When would you like to go?"

"I'll let you know Friday during school. I have to help my Dad with a few things this week so I won't be in until Friday."

"Oh, I have a question but it will sound really stupid."

"No it won't go ahead Bella."

"Well the day after you didn't feel well in class your friends started glaring at me whenever I walked by. Did I do something to offend them?"

"No you didn't do anything to offend them. This sounds lame but I will explain that on Friday if that's okay. After I show you around Folks and the meeting with the elders I will answer all the questions you have and trust me you will have more questions. Since you asked me a question can I ask you one?"

"Sure"

"What do you think of me?"

What? What do I think of him? How do I explain that while I find myself attracted to him I don't know him at all and honestly a little frightened of him.

"Well I…. you are…let me start again. I think you are attractive and you seem nice enough. I don't really know you, I haven't spoken to you before today so I don't really know. I have been told you keep to yourself so I'm trying to get over that you are talking to me."

" Why wouldn't I talk to you? You are beautiful every guy is jealous that I am talking to you. In fact since I have started talking to you the teacher hasn't had anyone's attention. They are all too jealous that I get to talk to you. You don't feel anything else towards me?"

My blush started to creep further up my cheeks. What was I suppose to say?

"No I'm sorry. We don't have to take me out anymore on Friday."

" I'm sorry to act this way I promise I will explain it all on Friday. Please just give me Friday."

His eyes pleaded with me to keep our Friday plans. I felt more confused than ever.

"We are still on for Friday."

"Thanks"

The rest of the class we spent in silence. He seemed in deep thought throughout the whole period. He didn't even notice when the bell rang I had to nudge him before he realized what was going on. With that one touch I felt my body tighten and an ache in my girly parts. I don't think he felt anything since he just gave me a weak smile before disappearing down the hall.

At gym Jessica harassed me for what we talked about during class. I didn't give her too many details just that he introduced himself and that he was going to show me around on Friday. In though he didn't say anything had to kept to myself I didn't want anything to bring more of the tribe's attention to myself. I couldn't think of anything else all day besides Jacob and how many more questions I now had.

That was the first night I dreamt of Jacob Black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

True to his word Jacob was not in school the rest of the week. I looked for him everyday even though I knew he wouldn't be there. Everyday I realized he wasn't here I would be disappointed. It was actually more than disappointed it was depressing sadness. How could I be so upset over him when I didn't even know him. Could I really be that enamored by him?

Finally Friday came and I saw Jacob with the rest of the tribe sitting out front of the school. I wonder if he forgot he was going to take me around today. I didn't have to wait long because as soon as I started to make my way to the school Jacob broke away from his friends and made his way towards me.

"Hey Bella ready to go?"

"To class?"

"No I told you I was taking you out Friday. I need all day to show you everything."

"Are you sure we should be skipping school? Won't they know?"

"They won't care, I promise Charlie won't even get a call. We will go to the reservation so there is no real chance of us bumping into your Dad. The meeting with the elders is at five thirty, twilight."

"Okay but I need to stop by my house to write a note for Charlie."

"No problem let's get going."

He grabbed my hand leading the way back to my truck. We past Mike and Jessica whom were bluntly staring at our connected hands. I saw something flash behind his eyes but turned his head away before I could look closer. Monday morning the whole school is going to know I skipped school holding hands with Jacob. I doubt they will wait that long, there will be all kinds of rumors started before we are out the parking lot.

We finally reached my truck and he actually held my passenger side door open. Blushing slightly I quietly thanked him while slipping by him. I pulled my keys out and put them in the transmission as Jacob slid into the driver's side. As soon as he shut the door he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The visible strain seem to be draining from him and his demeanor lightened.

It was quite the whole ride to Charlie's. I was surprised he didn't need directions to the house, but I guess everyone knows where the Chief of Police lives. Jacob seemed to be on cloud nine as we drove and I noticed I was feeling better as well. May I was just relieved that I was finally able to see him and no longer felt that disappear without him. Once we got to Charlie's I flew from the truck to the house. I took the stairs two at a time to my room and managed to change my wrinkled in record time, tripping down the stairs to write Charlie the note I came by for originally. I knew Charlie wouldn't be home till late but I didn't want him to worry if he came home early. Jacob stayed in the car fiddling the radio station.

"Your radio doesn't work."

"Sorry I didn't know. Charlie bought the car before I got here."

"Nice outfit you didn't have to change on my accord."

A smirk past his lips as if he was laughing at a joke only he knew. I was amazed he realized I changed honestly. I just tossed on a long sleeve shirt, light jacket, and my sturdier shoes. Funny how I felt the need to change even though what I was wearing before was perfectly okay. This outfit was just a tad more relieving and tighter. Why did I change my clothes?

Jacob must have noticed my inter debate as he laughed driving out of Charlie's driveway towards La Push.

"Where did Charlie get this car?"

" I'm not sure. Charlie had it in the driveway waiting for me when I arrived. He bought it off a friend of his who fixed it up."

"It just smells funny to me."

"Oh I don't smell anything."

Would I ever stop blushing around this guy? How embarrassing he can smell car funk that I cant. Do I stink?

"I tend to have a heighten sense of smell. I can fix that radio for you if you like"

Great we hadn't even reached La Push and I was already getting to awkward conversation. He wants to fix the radio so he can clean out the car stink for me since I'm not able to tell when I smell. Maybe he will just drop me off and forget taking me out. Monday morning I'll go back to school to be the stinky new girl. The silence of the drive was driving me nuts, I could feel the unusual calm melting into more known awkwardness.

"So what happens at a tribe meeting? I've never been to one."

Nothing. He even refused to look at me. Finally after minutes of silence he spoke up.

"Honestly I'm afraid that if I tell you before then you won't want to get to know me."

"Why is that?"

"Well tonight they are going to tell a lot of stories of our tribe. Some of them are really hard to believe. I want to give you a chance to get to know me before you hear them."

"They are just legends it won't change how I think of you."

"That's what I thought too.""

He mumbled the last so low I don't think I was suppose to hear it. What did he mean, did he believe the stories? I was starting to get really nervous about this evening.

"Are the rest of your friends going to be there?"

"Everyone but Seth, he isn't allowed to hear them yet."

"Why can I hear them and Seth can't?"

"It's hard to explain and I'm not the best one to tell you. I only found out about all this a week ago. Please stop asking about it."

What the hell is going on? I want to skip ahead to the meeting tonight and hear what is going on. What was going on with me? First the tribe staring at me and now I'm part of some secret pack I didn't even know I belonged to.

"First I am going to show you La Push beach, then we will go to lunch and then to a place I like to go to think. After that it will be time to meet up with the pack and can get all the answers to your questions. I have a few myself that my Dad wasn't able to answer for me. I think tonight will be… interesting."

We pulled up to La Push beach and I was happy to jump out of my truck. Maybe some fresh air would help with all my questions. I want to make sure when the time comes I will have good questions so I can get the answers I want. Jacob met me in the front of the cab waiting for me to finish kicking off my shoes. I tripped over the curb and went flying into Jacob's broad chest. Laughing Jacob helped me to my feet and holding my hand lead me towards the gentle waves. His body was so warm next to mine, I could feel the heat radiating off of him. As we walked we talked about everything and anything. It seemed we were complete opposites, but not completely. Everything he liked to do, ride motorcycles, work on cars, and hanging out was thing I wanted to do. I had always wanted to drive a motorcycle but Charlie would never allow me to have one. The thought of Jacob on the back of a bike hair whipping around behind him wearing a loose leather jacket and boots was so hot.

We went to a late lunch at a nice little dinner on the reservation. There wasn't too many people there but the food was good. It was nice not to have so many people around since we were still technically suppose to in school. I was starting to feel more and more comfortable around Jacob. There was something about him that put me at ease and I could tell him anything. I thought he would be arrogant the way Jessica spoke about him, but he seemed genuinely nice to me.

After lunch we drove to the edge of La Push beach to a cliff. Once we were there he grabbed my hand pulling me up to the top. From the top of the cliff I could see the waves crashing against the tall cliff below. I was nervous standing so close to the edge even holding Jacob's hand. I was sure I would trip and fall to my doom.

"Want to jump?"

"What?! Jump?"

"Yeah the water below is deep enough that people jump off here. The water is a bit strong but I would be able to help you if you had any problems."

" I don't think that is a good idea Jacob. I didn't bring a change of clothes and Charlie wouldn't be happy if I came home dripping wet with a boy."

Jacob agreed that it wasn't one of his brightest ideas and we sat there on the cliff talking till twilight came. When Jacob noticed the darkening sky he helped me up and took me back to the truck. When we sat down Jacob looked nervous and on edge.

"Bella I have to tell you something."

"Okay…"

Here's when he tells me he asked me out on a dare. That he really wasn't interested in me and it was all a big prank.

"We are having a meeting with the elders and you will hear a particular story from them. The story is hard to believe but you have to go into it with an open mind. What you learn tonight has to stay between the people present when you are told. No one else is to know what you are going to be told. Please hear everything you are going to be told and you can ask all your questions at the end. Answer any questions with honesty even if you think it will be difficult for me to hear"

"Okay?" Not what I expected. It's not like they are going to tell me they are martins from another planet or something.

Thankfully we pulled up to a small fire where the tribe was gathered around. I didn't get much of a chance to think over what Jacob said. We were greeted by Jacob's father.

"Hello Bella I am Billy Black, Jacob's father. I am the leader of the Quileute tribe. What we are going to tell you is going to be difficult for you to believe. I think the best way to go about this is to tell you our story and then show you so you will take us seriously. I know you will have a lot of questions and we have some for you as well. I just ask that you keep your questions to yourself till I am finished. I hope that by answering my questions I will be able to answer yours better."

"Sure."

What is going on? Everyone in this tribe drinking crazy juice or something? Good thing I just ordered water at lunch.

"Wonderful, please join us around the fire."

Stepping forward I saw Sam, Emily, and Leah as well as a few faces I didn't know. Besides the tribe there were mostly older males and a few older females.

"Before I start I need to remind everyone that what is said at this meeting will not be discussed with others and shouldn't be talked about within hearing distance of others. Since this story is only for Bella I will go over the highlights of the story.

The Quileute tribe descend from wolves and the wolves are our brothers and it's against our laws to kill them. Everyone is our tribe knows this. What they don't know is that at sixteen the descendants of our fathers turn into wolves. This only happens when our enemy the cold ones are in our territory. During my grandfather's time a pack same into our territory but they were different. They didn't hunt the way other vampires did, and were not suppose to be a danger to the tribe. My grandfather made a truce with them, if they stayed off our land we wouldn't expose what they were.

It was during that time that the genes of the wolf started to appear in our youth. I was the first to transform not knowing what was happening to me. A few others, those elders you see before you, also phased into their brother wolf's form. After the cold ones moved no one else phased. It has only been the last few years since the gene has resurfaced. The cold one's came back but only Sam was old enough to phase at that time. Leah was next, and now Jacob. I think a few more will phase till the pack is full enough to enforce our treaty with the cold ones.

Because we are shape shifters we do not age until we decide to give it up. This is why we look older to you but Sam looks young enough to attend high school. He is there to make sure our new additions keep to the tribe rules and not show themselves as anything but human. Last week when Jacob missed school he wasn't technically sick. He was going through the changes of the shape shifter. It is a dangerous time to be around humans. I'm sure you noticed the changes that have taken place over the week he was out. Something else happened while he was changing, he imprinted.

The moment a shape shifter sees the one they are destined to be with they imprint. No one else matters because after that moment they are only there for their imprint. The person that is imprinted on is the shape shifter's reason for living. It's like finding your soul mate, the only person you will be happy with. If an imprinted person is killed the wolf who imprinted on them can never forgive the killer. If the killer is someone from the pack the wolves will fight to the death. For this reason the most important law is that no wolf may kill the object of a fellow wolf's imprinting. We have never had a person who wasn't effected by the imprint, until now.

Bella, how do you feel about Jacob?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Werewolves? It must be some sort of welcome to Forks kind of thing. Trick the new girl into thinking the tribe likes her and then have her running around to the rest of the school looking like a crazy person talking about werewolves.

"I get it, you don't have to play anymore. You are trying to scare me away from talking to the tribe. You could have just said so instead of making up a story about werewolves."

"Sam please shift into wolf form."

Sam stood up and went to the side of the group. Kneeling down on all fours his skin looked like there was a ripple going through his body. First black hair started to grow and become thicker over his body and face. His eyes grew father apart as his head grew larger and mouth became longer. His hands became paws with claws growing where his nails use to be. I shut my eye not wanting to see what was happening as I head his clothes ripping from his body. It finally grew silent and I peeked around my fingers. There now was a black wolf the size of a horse where Sam was standing moments ago.

As the wolf came towards me Jacob stood up shielding me with his body growling at the wolf. His eyes turned yellow as he couched down in front of me.

"Jacob sit down you know Sam won't hurt her. He just wants her to touch him so she knows we are telling the truth."

Jacob glared at Sam before sitting back down next to me still lightly growling. His eyes stayed yellow, his pupil now more oval than circular . Sam continued his way towards me. Once he was a few feet in front of me he lowed his head, pinned his ears to the side of his head, slowly wagged his tail, and whined. Without thinking I slowly stood up taking the few steps needed to be right next to the wolf. I could feel his warm breath on my hand and he stood completely still as if he didn't want to frighten me. I slowly raised my hand up to his head and gently touched him. Jacob was growling louder, Billy was standing behind him holding onto his shoulder. Sam felt exactly as he looked, wiry and soft. I pulled my hand back and made my way back to my seat next to Jacob. He pulled me close to his side while still growling at Sam.

"Okay I believe you." I managed to mutter keeping my eyes on my hands in my lap.

"I promise I only have a few more questions before you ask yours. I promise we will answer all of yours completely honest. How do you feel about Jacob Bella?"

"I….I…. I don't know. I mean he is nice and cute but I don't really know him. I don't know what you are looking for I just met him last week and today is the only time I've talked to him other than a few times in Biology."

The blush had fully spread over my face. I continued to stare at my hands not daring to look up to see what the reaction to my words were.

"That's what I was afraid of. Bella the reason you are here leaning about us is because Jacob has imprinted on you. He loves you completely and he will never feel that way about anyone else. Usually when we imprint the person we imprint on has the same feelings. You are the only one I know of that has not been affected by the imprint."

Everyone was now staring at me, I can feel it. I can't believe they are telling me that there are such things as werewolves and that one has fallen completely in love with me. That he won't be happy with anyone else but me and he doesn't even know me.

"Has anyone told you Sam and Leah's story?"

"No"

"Sam was dating Leah before he was turned into a werewolf. They were happy and he was head over heels in love with her. When the cold ones moved close to our land the wolf gene started to appear again. Once he had undergone the transformation Emily, Leah's cousin, came to visit and Sam imprinted on her. Emily once seeing Sam felt the same way as he did. When a wolf imprints it's a overwhelming powerful thing that we can't explain or ignore.

Because you are not affected by the imprint you have a choice. I know it will be confusing to have someone love you to the way Jacob does without really knowing you. You grew up thinking that you would get to know someone before they could love you or maybe that there is no such thing as true love. All I ask is that you have patience with Jacob and get to know him. He will have to be around you all the time knowing that you have a choice and he doesn't."

No pressure or anything! I will get the choice of who I love but Jacob will love me no matter what. If I decided I don't want to be with Jacob he will just follow me, watching me as I try to find someone else.

"Bella do you have any questions?"

I have tons of questions but as soon as thy told me about the imprinting I forgot them all.

"I know I do, but I can't think of any at the moment. It's been a lot for me tonight. Would you mind if I thought about it for the night and then could ask my questions?"

"Of course Bella take all the time you need. How about tomorrow night same time."

"I'm actually going with my Dad to Dr. Cullen's for dinner tomorrow maybe after that?"

"_WHAT? YOU ARE GOING TO THE CULLEN'S?!"_

Jacob had stood up glaring down at me. Billy Black grabbed Jacob pulling him away from scaring me.

"Jacob you are scaring her sit down!"

"I'm not letting her go. My imprint is not going to the leaches house."

What? He's not letting me go? This imprint stuff must have gotten to his head. There is no way he is going to tell me I can't see someone. I like Alice and I have been looking forward to seeing her all week.

"Jacob you can't tell her what she can and cannot do. She is still a minor and has to listen to her Dad. You cannot order her to do anything imprint or not. I would think in your situation you wouldn't go about wielding words such as order."

Jacob glared at his Dad before looking at me.

"You are mine and you will do what I say. You will not go to the Cullen's. You will be there for me to pick up and bring back here. He might say you have a choice but you don't you are mine."

With that he turned to the woods, before he was done shedding his clothes a large rusty brown wolf leapt out of the towards the woods. Jacob was gone. He left me here after all that crap about how he could never leave me because I was his imprint he left. He told me that I was his and then turned into a wolf. Billy came over and took his son's spot next to me.

"Forgive Jacob he is new to all of this. When he gets upset he tends to run away from his problems instead of face them head on. When Jacob became a wolf he was suppose to be pack leader but he gave it up to Sam as soon as he found out. The wolf in him is ridding him really hard right now. His wolf is telling him to protect you, be with you, and that you are his. His human side is trying to reason that you are not imprinted on him and that you might not want him.

Jacob was right to be upset about you going over to the Cullen's but he handled it all wrong. The Cullen's are vampires. They are the reason we are the way we are. Jacob cannot cross onto their land to protect you or our peace treaty will be broken. Right now our numbers are too low to fight, we will loose."

Okay not only are they telling me there is such thing as werewolves but now vampires are real too.

"Sam will drive you home. Be very careful tomorrow. Please come by tomorrow night with your questions and I will answer all that I can. Remember none of this gets spoken about outside of the tribe. If you pick Jacob as your mate or not you are part of this tribe as his imprint. Know that Jacob won't be far, he will never stay far from you. Even if you can't see him he will be watching and his beast is ridding him hard so please mind how you act around other males. I wouldn't want to clean up any messes he makes trying to defend what is his. It was nice to meet you Bella Swan."

With that the campsite cleared out leaving Sam and I alone around the dimming fire. A werewolf was going to drive me home and I was going to eat dinner tomorrow with vampires. I have a wolf stalker who will rip apart any males I come in contact with, and his Dad of all people warned me he would always be watching. Who ever said Forks was boring?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

In the truck with Sam you could feel the tension building in the cab. Several times Sam looked like he was going to say some something but changed his mind before he did. I can't believe the way the day has gone. I skipped school for the first time, spent all day with a Jacob, then found out the guy I was with is a werewolf and completely in love with me, and tomorrow my Dad and I have dinner with vampires. Oh my gosh how am I going to survive tomorrow night?!

"Ummm… Sam?"

"Yes"

"How am I going to survive dinner tomorrow night?"

"That's your problem."

"Thanks"

"Well you are the one who is going even though we told you not too."

"No. Jacob told me not too before running away from me. What am I suppose to do tell my Dad I can't go because his friend is a vampire? Say I'm sick and let my Dad go by himself? Yeah I have a lot of options here."

"Jacob told you not to go because he cares about you and doesn't want to see you hurt."

"Jacob doesn't know me!"

"After tonight you still think that matters? You think the imprint cares if you know someone, their age, or if you have other plans? It is what it is. You are everything to Jacob, you will never do anything that will change that. You think he likes this anymore than you do? Not only is he trying to get through being a teenager he now has to deal with being a werewolf, a secret he has to keep from his friends, and in love with someone who refuses to love him back."

"I don't refuse I just need time. It's a lot to process. Maybe we could start out slow. How did you and Emily do it?"

" We were different she felt the same way I did about her. I never doubted her love for me. It was easy we wanted to be together all the time. I was her life as she was mine."

"Well thanks! Let me tell you this has been the most informative ride ever."

"Look Bella I'm not trying to be a jerk. I have known Jacob his whole life I am just upset that this isn't going right for him at all. Jacob is suppose to be Alpha but he was too worried so he passed it to me. He wanted to make sure you were his imprint before he took over and once he saw you he knew something was wrong. I now have to try and lead a pack of teenage wolves who won't give their whole allegiance to me because Jacob is in our pack and has more power than me."

"Not a problem anymore, he's gone."

"He'll be back. Jacob runs when he gets frustrated or upset. He won't go far, he can't leave you. It would hurt him not to be with you."

"Well after tomorrow night there might not be much of me to be crazy about."

"Jacob was right to be upset that you were going but the Cullen's are not as dangerous as most vampires. They only drink the blood of animals. We have never had an issue of them killing a human before but they still could. They could turn people for themselves or one of them could slip. You have to be careful but I don't think you should be worried about them hurting you, they should sense the imprint on you. Jacob has marked you as his."

"What? I'm my own person I am not Jacob's."

"That's where you are wrong. You are Jacob's mate if you accept him or not. He will never have another mate. You will be apart of the pack as Jacob's mate no matter what you do."

"We will see about that."

"Bella it is useless give up. Do yourself a favor and get over your hang ups, your Jacob's now. For the sake of everyone evolved don't try to push him. His beast is riding really close to the surface and while you are the best thing to calm him down he is extremely protective of you. He will be dominate and want you to be submissive to him. Learn your place now and save yourself the pain.

We are here, be careful tomorrow and you must come by in the evening. If you don't we will come looking for you to make sure that the Cullen's did not harm you."

"Thanks I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye"

I normally am not one to worry about what I wear however dinner with rich vampires had me tearing apart my closet. I felt like everything was showing way too much of my neck, and the way things were going I wouldn't be surprised if they bit me to prove a point. Wouldn't that be a love story for the ages, werewolf mate turned by a vampire ,the dreaded enemy, will love prevail? Ha! See how much Jacob would love me then. Big powerful Jacob running into the den full of vampires to save the damsel in distress who may or may not love him.

How is dinner going to go? I know Sam said they drank animal blood but would they eat normal food? Sam said they would sense the imprint as soon as I walked in, how would that go? Billy said werewolves were not to go on their land, would that apply to me? Would they kill me right there for breaking the treaty? Would they tell Charlie? Why didn't I think of these things last night when I had a pack of wolves to answer my questions? Okay once I get to the house I will ask to talk with Alice. I don't care what the pack says I trust her. I will tell her everything and I hope she will help me.

"Bella you ready to go?"

"Yeah Dad be right there."

It's now or never. I couldn't let Charlie go alone, but I really didn't want to be going either. The ride to the Cullen's was peacefully quite leaving me to think of all the ways I could die by the end of the night. That's one thing I like about Charlie he was happy with the silence. Mom would have been rambling on about anything to fill the void. I didn't trust myself not to say something about vampires or werewolves accidentally.

Alice was waiting on the steps to the Cullen mansion as Charlie pulled up the drive. As soon as the cruiser was in view she raced down the stairs to greet us, barely keeping herself from jumping up and down. Once Charlie had stopped the car Alice was at my door opening it. As she opened the door she wrinkled her nose and stared down at me. I tried to keep eye contact as a range of emotions flittered across her face. Confusion was the one that reoccurred most often.

"Alice is something the matter?"

"Oh no Charlie I'm sorry I was distracted. I'm sorry Bella I am in your way. Please come with me and meet my family."

Alice immediately stepped away from the car door grabbing my hand. The smile was back on her face although it seemed like she was thinking hard. She let Charlie walk in front of us so she could lean down and whisper in my ear.

"After you meet everyone I'm going to take you upstairs we need to talk."

I looked back at her my eyes as wide as saucers and nodded my head. My I was silly to think I could trust Alice. If she takes me upstairs I won't be able to keep an eye on Charlie. They wouldn't hurt Charlie he has been to their home before I came, besides the missing chief of police might be hard to explain. Not like I could keep Alice from taking me upstairs with her.

We walked up the steps and followed Charlie inside the house. In the living room there were six beautiful people sitting around the living room. The quite conversation they were having came to a stop as soon as we walked through the door. Everyone just stared at me no one said a thing. Suddenly Carlisle seemed to realize the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Hello Bella welcome to our home. Let me introduce everyone. This is my lovely wife Esme. On the loveseat is Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper is on the chair to the left of them, and Edward is next to Jasper. You have already met Alice and myself."

"Hello" I managed to weakly squeak out

To say the Cullens were beautiful was the understatement of the year. Esme has a heart shaped face, caramel colored hair, dimples, and a soft figure. She stood next to Carlisle beaming at me which put me completely at ease. Emmett was intimidating, he is tall, extreme muscles covering his body, curly dark hair and dimples. His seemed friendly compared to the model he was sitting next to him scowling at me. She look like she could have come off any magazine cover with her golden wavy hair, and perfect features. Even scowling at me she was beautiful. Next to them Jasper looked like he was going to be sick. He was tall like the rest of them with honey blond hair. He was muscular as well but more lean than the obvious muscle that Emmett had. Jasper was sitting next to the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. High cheek bones, strong jaw line, straight nose, full lips, bonze hair, and the trait held by all the Cullens, pale complexion and topaz colored eyes. He was staring at me with a look of frustration not hindering his impact on me at all.

Alice interrupted the silent staring match between Edward and me.

"Bella and I are going to go to my room. Call us down when dinner is ready."

She grabbed my hand as we darted up the stairs. Jasper, Edward and Emmett followed closely behind us. Once we were in Alice's room she threw her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Bella what is going on? Who have you been hanging out with?"

"Emmett! Last night Bella was told by the wolfs about themselves and us. Then she was told that the Alpha of the pack imprinted on her but she doesn't feel it. After all this he left her with his pack. She hasn't heard from him since, she has tons of questions for us, and she is so lost in what she is going to do. Is that everything Bella?"

"How did you know?"

"I can see the future. It's fickle when it happens but when I grabbed your hand I could see everything. You were thinking it so loudly and physical contact helps."

"Sam said you would sense the imprint."

"No imprint just smell werewolf. I guess you don't get marked unless you accept it."

"You can read my mind as well?"

"No that's Edward, he's the mind reader. Jasper can manipulate emotions and everyone else is normal."

"I can't read her mind."

"What?!" everyone said at once.

"Her mind is closed to me I can't read it." His eyes pierced through me as his eyes turned dark black.

"Jasper can you feel her."

"Yes"

"And I can see her so it must by anything that has to do with her physically."

"Could someone please explain everything to me? I just learned about all this last night."

"Okay this might take awhile so all questions might have to be saved till after dinner. We are all vampires as you know. We do not drink blood from humans although it is tempting we stick to animals. Carlisle was the first to discover we could live this way after trying to starve himself. After he learned he could live off animal blood he became a doctor. In 1918 Edward came to the hospital Carlisle worked at he was dying of Spanish Influenza. Edward's mom begged Carlisle to save him before she died. Carlisle turned Edward shortly after. In 1921 they moved to Wisconsin where Esme came into the hospital after she tried to hurt herself after her newborn son died. Carlisle was drawn to her as soon as he saw her and changed her. They have been together ever since. He turned Rosalie after she was left for dead in New York. Rosalie found Emmett in 1935 who was mauled by a bear and brought him to Carlisle to change him. She fell for him as soon as she saw him and they have been together ever since. Jasper was turned during the civil war in 1863 and made to train young vampires and kill them when they are no longer useful. I foresaw we would meet in a diner in Philadelphia and together we joined the Cullens. I do not remember much about my human life, I was turned by an old vampire in the asylum where I was sent because I could see the future. We live off the blood of animals however we have to work at not hunting humans. We do not grow older, we do not sleep, the sun does not burn us however it does revel we are not human, we have incredible strength and speed, and the only way we die is by stake or fire. You cannot tell anyone of our existence.

That's all we have time for because Esme is about to call us down for dinner. Afterwards we will answer any questions you have."

Throughout the story I could feel Edwards gaze baring through me. He caught my eye a few times and he looked like he was drinking me in.

Dinner went as normal as it could possible go. I watched as the Cullens ate their dinner never seeing them do anything out of the ordinary. I will have to ask if they can eat food when we get upstairs. Carlisle and Charlie talked about sports, and things around town. Esme asked me about school and how I was adjusting to the area. When dinner was finished I was ready with my questions to ask. Alice excused us from the table and we made our way back to her room alone this time.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Edward is helping Esme in the kitchen. Carlisle is watching sports with Charlie. Emmett and Jasper are playing video games and Rose is in her room. We all have excellent hearing so they will hear us regardless."

"Okay. Did you eat dinner? I was watching but I couldn't tell."

"No we can't eat solid foods but we have gotten good at keeping people from noticing. Carlisle often invites your Dad over for dinner so we can practice."

Alice answered the other questions I had about what they do on a sunny day, where they have lived before and general other questions.

"Alice, you are not going to go to war with the pack because of me are you?"

"No we won't. We try to maintain peace as much as possible. You haven't accepted the bonding so you are not technically part of the pack."

"They say I am. I have to go back tonight with any questions I have and I guess to make sure I'm alive after visiting you guys."

"I'm sure they would tell you that you have to be part of the pack. Their Alpha has imprinted on you. If you don't accept him then their Alpha is without a mate. No puppies, no one at home to handle the home, and I'm sure it's embarrassing. You shouldn't feel responsible though. You only get one life you should live it like you want to. Besides if they drive you crazy you can always escape here. I will talk to Carlisle and see if we can think of anything to get you out of this."

"Thanks Alice you have been so helpful. I do have to go however back to La Push so they don't come for me."

"No problem Bella, we'll do something fun tomorrow."

"Okay sure"

"I'll be by your house at eleven okay?"

"Sure."

Alice's eyes told me there was something she wasn't telling me. I guess I should get use to that feeling if she can see the future. Walking down the stairs I could hear Esme and Edward cleaning up the kitchen as I walked by. Edward's head shot up as I entered the kitchen to say goodbye. He gave me a crooked grin and his velvet smooth voice told me goodbye. I could feel my legs melting as he looked at me with his captivating eyes. I could barely make a coherent thought, but I think I managed goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9

On the way to the reservation I came to a few important conclusions. First I will tell Jacob that I would give him a try but I want it to be normal dating. I had a lot of fun with him the other day. If he would have asked me out without the imprint stuff I would have said yes. Maybe if I can get to know him better I will feel the same way he has to feel about me. The least I can do is give him a try. I can't imagine having the only person you can be with not feeling the same back. It might be for the best since I have never been in a relationship before and I won't have to worry about him cheating or leaving me. I am also going to explain to the pack while I appreciate them accepting me, I would like to have a minimal role. I want to be with Jacob because I like him not because I have integrated myself into the pack so much I can't get out. That's where the Cullen's come in. I love hanging out with the Cullen's and having friends on the outside of the pack will help make sure I don't become too involved with the pack.

Then there is Edward. When I left the kitchen I made my way to the cruiser in a haze. When we were upstairs I knew I felt this electricity in the air when he was close to me but I thought I was imagining things. Then in the kitchen when he flashed me that smile I could have sworn I was going to pass out. I hardly know the guy my feelings are unwarranted. I'm sure he has some gorgeous rich girlfriend back at school anyway.

As I pulled up the bonfire the butterflies in my stomach started to take flight. I have never told a guy I liked them before and now I'm doing it in front of his Dad and people who have known him his whole life. Making my way towards the pack I scanned the crowd for Jacob, he wasn't there. Maybe he was back at the house waiting to see what I would say. Billy said that he had to be around me or it would hurt him.

Billy walked over to my truck to help me out. I had a feeling he wasn't just trying to be nice. I managed to smile as I exited the truck to Billy's waiting arms.

"Good evening Bella. I hope you are well?"

Ah this was about the Cullen's. He wants to make sure I am fine before I go to the bonfire and stir everyone up with my stories.

"Yes I am well."

"I assume everything went well today?"

"Yes the Cullen's were very pleasant."

"The rest of the pack fears you will put us in danger if you form a friendship with the Cullens."

"I am allowed to have whatever friends I want. They are my Dad's friends I can't never see them again."

"I just wanted to warn you what the others are thinking before you become bombarded."

"Thanks"

It's been one day and the pack is already trying to run my life. Keeping the pack out of my business will be for the best. If I want to make it work with Jacob I have to be my own person. Billy escorted me to the rest of the pack so I could let them know what I have decided.

"I thought about this all night and I have decided to give Jacob a try. I would have dated him if he asked before the imprint stuff, I think he deserves a chance. He doesn't have a choice and I do, it's the least I can do."

"Thank you Bella that is very considerate of you."

"I also want to say that while I appreciate the support the pack would give I think it is best I keep my distance while Jacob and I are trying things out."

"I'm not sure if that will be doable."

"I just want to have space. I don't want to be with Jacob because I have been comfortable with pack. I want to be with Jacob because I want to be."

"The pack is part of the deal Bella. Jacob and the pack are one. You can't have one without the other. As Jacob's mate you are ours as much as we are yours. Our wolves want to protect you for our Alpha. I know Jacob has relinquished the title to Sam we all know it's temporary. No matter what title he holds he is our Alpha and you are his mate"

"I haven't agreed to be his mate. I haven't agreed to anything except being willing to get to know him better."

"This will not work. Jacob is currently being controlled by his beast. He is going by instincts alone. He has a NEED to claim you. It won't be long till he takes it. I know I told you last night you had a choice but after Jacob's display I fear his control is not what I thought it would be. Has anyone told you what happened to Emily's face?"

"No" I was starting to get nervous. I hope Alice comes up with something.

"Sam lost his control when he was upset. He was standing near Leah and when his beast rose he couldn't stop it. His beast caught her across her face with his claws. While he feels horrible when he is himself in while his beast is in control he sees it as just punishment for a submissive to be put in her place. You must be very careful when dealing with Jacob."

Oh my God what am I going to do? I quietly thanked Billy for letting me know I needed to handle Jacob carefully. He warned that while being submissive was my best hope of calming him but it would also signal him being the dominate in our relationship. Being dominated by a wolf is total submission.

Driving back home I noticed Charlie's cruiser gone. Just as I expected there was a note on the counter saying that he had been called away form an emergency and wouldn't be back until mid morning tomorrow. I slowly made my way upstairs where a warm bath was calling my name. Opening my bedroom door I looked up to see Jacob laying in my bed in nothing but some tattered jeans.

"What are you doing here Jacob?"

"I'm here to claim you as my mate Bella. I have imprinted on you. You are mine and I will have you."

His eyes narrowed, I could see the beast lurking behind his eyes.

"I was just with your pack. I thought you would be there. You said you couldn't leave me."

Jacob launched himself off the bed inches away from me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I couldn't suppress the quiver that went through my body as my eyes closed and I drank in the heat from his body. He stepped forward closing the distance between us. I forced myself to take a step back when all I really wanted to run my hands over his powerful chest and taste his dark hard nipples.

"You think I want to stay away from you?"

He took another step forward and I reluctantly took another step back. We were alone in my bedroom and Charlie wouldn't be home till morning.

"You think I can fight my beast to stay away from you?"

Another step forward and again I took another step back.

"You are my mine Bella I won't stay away from you. Tonight I will claim you and no one will ever have you but me. You are mine!"

He closed the distance between us once again. I stepped back and my back hit the wall. He immediately had me pressed between the wall and his hard body. I could feel how badly his body wanted me as he lowered his mouth to mine. His hands wrapped around my neck pressing my mouth closer to him as he ravished my mouth. A growl from deep in his throat sent shivers down my spine as he ignited nerves I didn't know I had. His kiss was possessive as his tongue commanded me to allow him to dominate me. I was turning into mush as he pulled away from me leaving us both breathless.

"When you left his house I could smell your desire for him. After tonight you will never desire another. Tell me your fantasies."

_Edward_. He knew I was interested in Edward after seeing him today... He leaned down running his tongue down my neck before biting on the base gently.

"I-I-I don't have any."

He whispered in my ear as he gently sucked on the lobe "What do you think about when you touch yourself?"

"I haven't….I never… I've never touched myself."

"Will I be the only person to have touched your beautiful body?"

"Yesssss" I answered breathily. His hands had worked themselves down my shirt rubbing my hardened nipples.

"Bella I will claim you tonight. Will you recognize me as your mate and Alpha?"

His deep husky voice pushed me over the edge. I would promise him anything to have his hands all over my naked body.

"Yes"

How I managed even that simple word was beyond me. He tugged my t-shirt free and tossed it on the floor. His hands cascaded down the sides of my body as his tongue assaulted my bare shoulders. I heard the button of my jeans pop open before I realized they were lying in a pile at my feet. Thank God I had put on matching bra and panties. Rough fingers played with the elastic of my panties as his mouth receded lower down my chest. Fingers brushed gently up my spine as he easily rid me of the lacey red bra.

A quick gasp escaped my lips as his hands forceful massaged my boobs. Pinching my stiff nipple between his thumb and index finger his warm breath was once again at my ear.

"You like this Bella? I can smell how badly you want me. What do you want me to do?"

"Please it feels so good."

"Tell me what you want me to do to your magnificent body."

"Your mouth. I want your mouth."

"Here?"

He pulled a handful of hair tightly as his tongue claimed my mouth. He withdrew from my mouth before I was ready to let him go.

"Is that what you wanted Bella?"

I didn't trust myself to respond properly so I shook my head side to side.

"What do you want?"

"Lower" I managed to squeak out.

The lust in his eyes magnified as he lowered his mouth to my neck. I rolled my head back to give him better access. His tongue ran the length of my neck gently biting at my quickening pulse. I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my lips. The noise seemed to excite him more as his bites became harder.

"Is this where you want me?"

How could he expect me to answer him when his lips left me breathless.

"Bella answer me"

Why couldn't he just have his way with me? What's with all the questions?

"Lower" I doubt he would have heard me without his enhanced hearing.

I barely got the word out before he latched his mouth on my nipple. If I was breathing hard before it was nothing compared to what I was doing now. He ran his flat coarse tongue across my hardened nipple making my fingers curl. Scratching his back in the process, Jacob responded by capturing my rigid nipple in his teeth biting down hard. I thought that him biting my sensitive nipple would hurt but instead the pain amplified my already raging lust.

"Oh Jacob, I want you so bad"

"Bella you have no idea how hard it is for me not to just take you. I want to give you this. Once we start we have to do it like wolves to authenticate our mating."

"Jacob?" Through the haze of his rough hands on my boobs I was worried.

"I promise I won't hurt you. Once I start I won't be able to stop, my beast will take over. It will be more rough than I would want your first time to be but I can't take you any other way tonight. I will have you tonight; my beast will not let me walk away from you."

I could see how painful this bit of foreplay was for him. I didn't want him to walk away from me either. My body was way past turning back.

He didn't give me more time to think about his beast being in control with him inside me. He had me lying on my back with himself on top of me. His muscular body pressed against me erasing any thoughts I had. He was back attacking my mouth as his fingers tugged on my panties. As they dropped to the floor Jacob pulled back looking at my naked body heavily breathing on my bed. The cold breeze across my now bare nether regions was oddly stimulating.

"Undress me."

I ran my hands down his powerful chest feeling his muscles twitch underneath my hands then back up to feel my way down his back. I positioned my fingers underneath his waistband running my fingers around his waist. When my hands reached the front of his pants I flicked the button open. Grabbing the top with my left hand, I willed my right hand to slowly lower the zipper. A gentle tug was all it took to send his tattered jeans to his feet. I took a moment to look at the man that stood before me. His tan Indian skin perfectly displayed the massive amounts of muscle. There wasn't a part of his body that wasn't well-built. His dark brown eyes had become a yellowish- orange. I could see his beast was just below the surface waiting to come out. My eyes rested on his black briefs that were straining to keep all of him in.

I rubbed the palm of my hand over the hardness in his briefs. A low moan rumbled in Jacob's chest. He grabbed my wrist pushing my hand harder against him.

"You feel what you do to me? You make me so hard."

I never thought I would enjoy dirty talk but those words he uttered undid any reservations I had. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him. My hands quickly grabbed the elastic of his waistband tugging the last remaining scrap of fabric between us and throwing it to the floor. His massive penis sprung free of its confines standing at attention. I didn't have anyone to compare Jacob's size to but I knew he would be big by anyone's standards. I was slightly worried about how that was going to fit inside of me.

"You will do what I say Bella."

I was glad he was taking control since I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I knew there was more to it than just me not knowing what to do. I liked the idea of him taking control of my body, telling me how to please him.

"Put me in your mouth."

That simple request made me wet as I dropped to my knees in front of him. I had never done this before although I have seen it done in movies. The men always seem to come undone when the girl gave them head. I was looking forward to seeing Jacob lose control. I flicked my tongue across his head just to test it out. He growled deep in his chest.

"Bella I can smell your arousal."

I put the tip of him inside my mouth sucking gently as I rolled my tongue over him. I gently scrapped my teeth down the end of him and grabbed the rest of him firmly in my hand as my mouth took him deeper. I managed to suck half of him in my mouth before his width grazed my cheeks filling my mouth completely. I tried to swallow around him and he jerked himself further in my mouth. His hands grabbed fistfuls of my hair as he pulled himself out of my mouth. I managed a breath before he plunged himself back in.

"I'm not going to last long like this" he hissed.

He pumped himself in and out a few times before shoving me back towards the bed. He helped me stand before pushing me onto the bed. I landed on my back and he crawled up from between my legs towards me. He grabbed my shins pushing them towards me till my thighs touched my chest. He then pushed them apart so that I was spread before him. His tongue flicked across my sensitive clit as I had done to his head. The feeling of his tongue on my clit caused my stomach to tighten in pleasure. His rough tongue plunged into my core causing me to thrash against the bed. He placed an arm across my hips to hold me in place while his other hand slid up my body to pinch my nipple. His teeth rubbed against my clit as he gently sucked. I wasn't going to last long at all, my climax was building quickly.

Jacob must have felt me getting close because he pulled back and pierced me with his engorged penis. I felt my barrier give way in a sharp pain but he was quickly rubbing himself over the pain making it more pleasure than pain.

"So tight" he moaned as he pumped himself inside me.

I could feel my release mounting as I felt Jacob's control waver. The fact that he couldn't keep his careful constructed control when he was pumping in and out of me undid me. I felt his body start to tremor as the air started to crackle around us. It felt like Jacob was growing bigger inside me shattering the fragile wall of pain and pleasure. The pleasure of my virgin walls being stretched even wider was amplified by the pain of his forceful thrusts. With each thrust Jacob went deeper and deeper inside me. I couldn't focus on anything but the feel of his swelling cock inside me and the strength of his arms spreading my legs before him.

The cracking noise became louder as Jacob threw his head back and howled. His whole body started to shake as he continued forcing himself inside me faster and faster. A pain on my thigh helped clear my sex hazed mind. I glanced down and saw a large paw with claws holding me down.

Jacob was transforming while he was still inside of me!

My brain slowly registered what was happening and I waited for the panic to set in. The red fur covering his body was long and soft against my skin. His eyes had changed to a yellowish –orange again, but there was more intelligence behind those eyes than with a regular wolf. The endorphins must have been keeping the panic at bay as I found myself thinking it was still Jacob in there. His outside might have changed but Jacob was still inside the beast. He would never hurt me. To accept Jacob was to accept all of him, even the fury parts.

As he changed his strength grew as well. Before my mind could register what was going on he pulled my body towards his as he stood up and threw us against the closest wall. His arms reached behind my back, gripping painfully at my shoulders, my legs were slung over his biceps and my hands were clasped tightly behind his neck trying to hold myself up. At this angle he was thrusting into me deeper than ever before. His hips pumped himself in and out of me completely as his hands one again gripped my shoulders, slamming me into his as he trusted upwards, causing our bodies to join even closer together, his length filling me to the brink.

Any worries I had about him changing dissipated with each drive. A small part of my mind was worried what was happening but the rest was blissfully happy with mind numbing sex. I watched as Jacob's breath become labored and heard the strain in his voice when he called out.

"YEILD TO ME."

My brain was so unclear from the sex that I couldn't comprehend what it was he wanted from me. My face must have shown my confusion because Jacob's arm dropped my left leg pushing me against the wall. He ran his hand down my body to my open lips where he pinched my swollen clit.

"COME FOR ME!"

His mouth claimed mine as my orgasm ripped through my body. My screams were muffled by his mouth as his tongue dominated mine into submission. I trembled against his chest breaking the kiss so I could call out. I felt my walls clench around his cock as he spilled himself into me; his mouth biting firmly down on my shoulder. Breathing hard Jacob slowly pulled out of me and I saw he was tearlessly sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me."

He carried me to the bed, laying me down as he sunk to his knees on the floor beside the bed. He stared at the floor avoiding my eyes as he continued crying. I wasn't sure if he thought I would be upset about him changing or him biting me.

"Jacob it's okay, I know you couldn't help it. I thought I would mind but I didn't. I'm okay with your beast."

Honestly I wasn't sure I would have been okay if he changed anymore than just the teeth, fur, and penis size. I think he knew the paws were scaring me even in my sex haze since he changed back to hands almost immediately. The bite was now sore but at the time it felt amazing.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry."

I wanted to touch him to comfort him but the endorphins were starting to wear off letting the logic side of my brain gain back control. Panic was slowly starting to set in. What had he done?

"Jacob, you are scaring me. What's going on?"

"I had to change into my wolf to make you mine. I tried to make it small things that I didn't think you would notice. I waited to the end to keep you from freaking out. I tried so hard Bella."

As he sobbed I could see him slowly gaining back control. I guess I should be happy he didn't go all wolf on me but I had this feeling that there was more.

"I slipped in my control a bit and I changed my hands to paws. When you saw them I felt your fear. I managed to change them back to hands but I couldn't help myself, my beast took over. I loved that you were afraid of me. I had to claim dominance and your fear meant I was victorious. When you accepted me as your mate, your Alpha. My beast was in control and I bit you. I bit you while I was changed Bella!"

I had a nasty feeling, like I was missing something. Like a switch had been thrown in my head I understood where he was coming from.

"Let me make sure I understand. When you changed your hands my fear caused your beast to become in control. When your beast was in control it needed me to accept you dominance as your mate another wolf. Because your beast was in control you couldn't help biting me as a wolf would to show dominance to another wolf. I feel like I am missing something."

"Bella, I am the Alpha of my pack. If we needed more members for our pack I can change and bite people in our tribe and make them change."

"I didn't know that, but it's okay. I'm not a part of your pack."

"Yes you are Bella. When I imprinted on you I made you part of the tribe as my mate. Every Alpha's mate has been bitten so they become werewolf. There has never been a problem since the imprinting worked both ways. I wanted to wait since you weren't sure this is what you wanted. Now that I have done it you have to stay with us. Tonight you will become a wolf. I'm so sorry! You have to know this is not how I wanted it to go. When my wolf took over it wanted you, all of you. I'm so sorry."

"What!"

"Because I'm Alpha it's important that my mate also be a werewolf. As my mate the pack is obligated to protect you above everyone except me. We can also talk to each other mentally in and out of wolf form and I can find you where ever you go."

"So tonight I am going to sprout hair and turn into a wolf because you bit me while changed?"

"Yes"

I could barely contain my laughter. In the last week I have learned of vampires and werewolves, been told that I have been mated, lost my virginity, and now I'm suppose to believe I will become a werewolf. If I didn't laugh I would have broken down in tears. Jacob was staring at me, watching me to see what I would do. As my laughter died down all I was left with was my anger. Anger that I left Phoenix. Anger that I trusted Jacob. Anger that my life was not what I wanted it to be.

I turned to look at Jacob knowing full well that my eyes reflected the anger I was feeling. How could he have done this to me? As I felt my anger cover me I could feel the soft brush of fur on my body. Jacob must have seen my reaction.

"Your beast stirring it's going to happen soon. Sometimes emotions can make you change when you don't want to. I am going to change with you, I won't be able to help myself. My wolf wants your wolf."

There he goes about his wolf again, does he ever take responsibility for himself? Does he have that little control over himself? The pack insisted he would never hurt me but he has destroyed everything. I want to go to college. I want to have kids. I want to have a job, go on a real date, and have a real wedding. I had plans to get out of Folks as soon as possible. I don't want to be a werewolf. I don't want to go all furry and live in La Push for the rest of my life. I don't want to outlive all my family and friends. What if the wolf takes over and I have as little control as Jacob? As my sadness and frustration grew it turned into anger. Anger was strangely comforting as the feeling of fur grew stronger. I could feel my muscles stretching and I could smell everything from Jacob to what we had for dinner last night.

"Get out of my room."

"No Bella you are going to need me here to help you."

"I wouldn't need your help if you hadn't bit me, now get out!"

"You will need me once the change has taken place, your beast will want me."

"I don't want you Jacob, now get out."

"You can't do this Bella. You accepted me as your mate. You can't leave me it will hurt you as much as it does me to leave me. When you are wolf you are going to need me. Wolfs are pack animals we need each other."

"You tricked me."

"How can you say I did? I told you it would mate us."

"Yes, you said I would be mated but not that I couldn't leave you or that I would be turned into a werewolf. I thought it was like marriage, you can always get a divorce."

"Wolves mate for life and you knew that. We don't have divorce, we are it for each other. I didn't mean to bite you it was an accident, I really am sorry."

"You said you would have bitten me anyway. You didn't tell me I would be a werewolf. You kept that from me cause you knew I wouldn't be okay with it. You have destroyed my life. I might be mated to you but the imprint still isn't there. I don't feel the same way you do about me. I have a choice. When I change you might be right, I might want you but right now in my human skin I want you out of my room."

"I'm going to the bathroom to clean up. Then I'm going to the kitchen to make something for you to eat. When you change it takes a lot of energy and I doubt you will want to go hunt a deer to eat."

_Could this get any better?_ I am now going to be hunting Bambi after I change. I never went hunting with Charlie no matter how much he begged. He wasn't a big hunter more of a fisher but when deer were overpopulated he did his part. I wouldn't even eat it when he came home. I kept thinking about Bambi and how he was all alone. Jacob was stripping me of everything that was me. He finally left saying something about when I am done changing he will be back up and if I shut the door I'll be trapped till someone with hands opens it. If it kept him away from me I wouldn't care how long I would be trapped.

Throwing myself face down on my bed I let out an ear piercing scream into my pillow. How could he do this to me? After I trusted him. In the middle of my pity party I heard the creaking of the door. Couldn't Jacob leave me alone for five minutes? Fine, if he can't leave me alone I might as well take out my anger on him.

"My wolf doesn't want you Jacob. Get out!" I snapped glaring at the door.

To my surprised the door was still closed and I had forgotten I had locked it when he left. I sat up glancing across the room to see if I could find where Jacob had hidden himself. He must have been fast and there wasn't many places to hide a werewolf in my room.

"Jacob isn't here, Bella."

The unexpected voice came from behind me causing my heart to stop before resuming at an accelerated speed. That was not Jacob's voice although it was familiar. I slowly turn to look at the other half of my room which held the rooms' only window, which was allowing the breeze to float across the room. I was now staring at the other half of my room when I noticed someone standing in the shadows. My breath caught as the light gleamed across bronze colored hair. Edward stepped out of the shadows towards my bed.

"What's going on Bella?"

_What the hell was Edward doing in my room?_

"What are you doing here?" I gasped in shock.

"Alice sent me."

Alice thought of a way to help me! Maybe they know how to fix this! I knew I trusted Alice for a reason! I ran to him and threw my arms around him in relief. The minute I reached his arms I realized how weird this was. I had just met him earlier today and here I was running to him for refuge. I opened my mouth to apologies but instead broke out in sobs. Instead of backing away from me he hugged me close gently rubbing circles on my back.

As I slowly got myself under control I noticed how our bodies fit together perfectly. I fit snuggly in his arms and I felt safe. With Jacob the calm was relaxing, I had no guard. He bit me so I would become a werewolf. The facts slammed back into my conscious. Edward's chin was resting on the top of my head waiting for me to get myself together. He was patient with me. He didn't try to force me to calm down or try to get me to talk before I was ready. Instead he just held me close and waited on my time.

Wait those weren't thoughts I would normally have. I wouldn't have been this comfortable with someone I had only met once. My emotional rollercoaster had more of an effect on me than I thought. He is so sweet and gentle. Something is wrong. I stirred in Edward's arms to look up at him. He was like I remembered from earlier. But much more gorgeous then I remembered. His strong facial features played against the moon's glow sending shadows across his face. His bronze hair was tousled like he kept running his hands through it. His eyes seemed to captivate me and I couldn't turn away. I was pulled to him. I have never felt such a strong instant connection with anyone.

"After you left earlier we told Carlisle about your imprint problem. They wanted me to come get you to see if he could find a way to fix it. I didn't expect to see the mutt in your bed when I got here. I am disappointed in you Bella. I came for you to take you away from this imprint crap to find you fucking him. Maybe I should just leave you here with him."

"Your eyes!"

"That dumb mutt couldn't help biting you, giving me the perfect way to end all this. I have a way out for you Bella."

"Your eyes… Can't look away."

I felt a fog clear from my brain and I was able to turn away from Edward. I immediately walked away from him putting the bed between us. I was still attracted to him but I no longer felt that pull for him. He must have been doing something to me to make me act that way towards him.

"What did you do to me?"

"I dazzled you. Alice told me that I might have to dazzle you to get you to come with me. I forgot I was doing it till you were unresponsive. But now I have something better to offer. What would you give to not turn into a werewolf?"

To have my life back? To be able to go to school and leave Folks? To forget everything about werewolves and vampires? _Anything. _

"Anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes, whatever you want."

His eyes dazzled as he raked his eyes over my body.

"Vampire blood is stronger than werewolf blood. I will have to suck the werewolf venom out of your system and then inject my own venom into you. It will take about three days for you to heal but you won't be a werewolf anymore."

Him biting me sounded really painful. What if he sucked out too much blood? Would I risk my life just so I wouldn't be a werewolf? If I became a werewolf what kind of life would I live? The one Jacob wanted for me? What about me? Would life be worth living if it wasn't the life I wanted? What if he does cure me? Then I can go back to life the way it was before I met Jacob. The way ever normal teenage girl lives their life.

"Do it."

He didn't ask me twice just laid me on the bed and sunk to his knees beside me. He gently brushed my hair away from my neck keeping eye contact with me. I stared into his eyes as his lips brushed softly against my neck. I tensed at his touch and as soon as my body relaxed he pierced my neck with his fangs. My neck where his fangs were went numb and I could feel my blood flowing into his mouth. I could feel the loss of blood affecting me as he pulled away, blood dripping down his chin.

"Mine!"

He growled as he pierced my wrist then licked the wound closed.

"You are mine!"

He sank himself into my other wrist before licking it closed.

My head was spinning from the blood loss. _What was happening?_ Suddenly in a panic I realized he wasn't only sucking out the werewolf venom he was injecting vampire venom into me. I wasn't going to be a werewolf… because …I was going to be a vampire! In all the excitement about not being a werewolf I didn't realize he was going to make me a vampire. I knew I should be trying to push Edward away from me but I didn't have any fight left in me. The last thing I remembered was looking at the stars as we fell out my window then everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Please note that not everything is the same from Twilight.

Alice can only see visions every now and then.

She has no control of what and when she "sees".

Also there is a bond made between a vampire and the "child" they make.

Please thank GirlsGuys3.

She did a great job beta-ing my work even though she had a sick kid at home.

I hope you like it…

"Edward we have no idea what this could do to her!"

_Alice? What is she doing here? Where is here?_

"I had no choice. I watched him take her."

That voice was familiar. Everything felt hazy like a fog had settled itself in my brain. I slowly became aware that I could feel people around me. _Where was I? What was going on? _Suddenly it all came flooding back to me. Being with Jacob, him biting me, Edward coming into my room, and then…he bit me! I tried to move, open my eyes anything but I had no control. I could hear the voices around me but had no control over my body.

"Poor girl. I wonder if she will remember it?"

_Yes! I remember! I'm right here! _

"If she is like the rest of us she won't remember anything at first but then gain some of her memories back."

_Carlisle? _What did Charlie say he did? Something medical…Did he say I wouldn't remember anything_? No! I can't forget! I have to remember what happened. I'm Isabelle Swan daughter of Charlie & Renee. Charlie is chief of police and Renee is a bit of a scatter brain following Phil with his baseball career…" _

"Will have being bitten twice affect her?"

This was a new voice, one I didn't recognize. Assuming I was right and I heard Alice, Edward and Carlisle I must be at the Cullen's house. It must be one of the other guys I met, but I can't remember their names.

"I don't know. She could become vampire since Edward sucked out the wolf venom. She could become werewolf since Edward wasn't able to get to her right after she was bitten. The venom might have been able to attach itself to her cells and start the change. She might not change at all. Since she seems to have some of the symptoms of the change I don't think she will be that lucky. It's been 24 hours and she hasn't started to thrash about or appear uncomfortable which has me worried, but she is unconscious with a slowing heart beat. The only other thing I can think of is if the two venoms combined when they attacked her cells making her a cross breed."

"I should have seen this."

"Alice you cannot blame yourself. You know you have no control of your visions. You can only see what comes to you. No one blames you."

"I had a funny feeling. When I sent Edward. I had already been feeling off for awhile. I wish I would have sent him sooner."

Alice had visions, I forgot. Does that mean she could see that Edward was going to bite me? Did she know what was going to happen?

"Please tell me what happened again. I want to make sure we are leaving nothing out when we talk to the pack leader."

"NO!"

Edward snarled ,as his voice echoed off the walls. Everyone else remained silent as I felt him crouched over my body.

"She's mine! You can't take her from me. My venom runs through her veins I can feel it. I will have control over her. She will never leave me. I won't give her back to the dogs."

"Calm down son. I'm not intending on giving her back. You are right she is your child to do with however you wish IF she wakes up under your control. She could wake up a werewolf and we would have no control over her. We need to let them know what is going on now. It will not go well if we have the Alpha's imprint. Especially if we can avoid the whole mess if she doesn't remember."

"She doesn't want to be one of them. He raped her!"

Raped? Jacob raped me? I remember wanting to be with him. I enjoyed the feeling of him inside me. I remember covering him in my cum when I climaxed. How could I have been raped when I enjoyed it?

"I understand that is horrible and I hope she doesn't remember, however, if she wakes up a werewolf she will need them."

"She is mine and I will have her."

"Okay, we will talk about this later. For now we need to figure out what we are going to do. When she wakes up she won't be able to control herself. I don't know much about the wolf transformation but what I have uncovered is that they have no control over their beast for some time."

That sounded familiar. I think I might have had the same thoughts as that once. Who was I talking about then? Why was it getting hard to remember things? It sounded right, but, when I tried to think of how I knew, it was just a blank fog.

"Charlie will be looking for her soon and Jacob will have noticed her missing. Hopefully he won't smell Edward. We can't have a newborn vamp running around here, especially one who is connected to the pack and a Dad who is chief of police."

"I'm going to take her. You guys will stay here and I will take her to Alaska."

"Edward, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes. I have already purchased a house for us to live in. I can feel our connection growing stronger; she will rise as my child. The house is in the middle of nowhere. We will have plenty of room to roam. You guys need to stay here to keep an eye on the pack to make sure they are not going to connect her to us. If they ask you can say I got bored of living off animals and went to South America where I could join another nest where my options are vast. Once Bella is under control, I can come back to visit to keep up with the charade."

Panic surfaced when I thought of leaving with Edward, but why was I upset? It was getting harder to remember what was going on and what everyone was talking about. The darkness was pulling me deeper and every passing minute. It becomes more and more comforting. Tomorrow, I'll deal with everything tomorrow. For now I am just going to sleep. Just for a bit…

I woke up again but this time not as alert as I had been. I could hear the wind passing by and I was able to crack one eye to see that it was dark. I could feel the smooth softness of the seat I was sitting on and the comforting soft music that surrounded me. I put together that I was in a car but I couldn't remember why or where I was going. I remember feeling panicky earlier but all that was gone as I felt completely relaxed. Other than being able to crack an eye, I still hadn't gained control of my body. Panic started to stir when I felt the brush of fur underneath my skin. My body started to tingle like it had been constricted and the pins and needles feeling when the blood was restored. As my terror intensified, the darkness became thicker. I tried to fight it off so I could figure out what was happening to me. The harder I fought the more tired I became. As quickly as I had awoken I succumbed to the shadows.

The last time I woke up I regained my senses slowly. I could feel the softness below my body. I was laying on something warm and fluffy. Next I could smell the fresh paint, feathers, and some sort of floral smell. Slowly opening my eyes the world was nothing but a blur. As I blinked away the fuzz a white revolving ceiling fan came into focus. I could hear the blades cutting through the air causing the gentle wind to float across my body. Nervous to see if I had control of my body I closed my eyes to concentrate on wiggling my fingers. It took a few moments before I could feel that I could actually move them.

The minutes passed as I slowly commanded each part of my body to move. I delighted each time my body responded to my thoughts. The hopeless fear of being trapped in my body was suddenly gone with my new freedom. Slowly pulling myself to a sitting position, I took a look around. I was in a bedroom somewhere. There was a dresser against the wall to my right and a small desk on my left. Next to the desk was an open door that looked like it led to a bathroom. I was sitting in a large canopy bed facing the door which I expected led out.

I slowly stood up from the bed to make my way out of the room. I wobbled some as I made it to the door regaining my sense of balance by the time I reached the knob. As I twisted the knob I expected it to be locked, however it gave way with a small click. I slowly cracked the door not knowing what to expect. I was a bit fuzzy on things but I knew I had never been here before, at least I don't think I have. Out of the bedroom I made it to the winding stairs which led to an open living room, dining room, and kitchen. The living room wall was made entirely of windows. I could see the fresh fallen snow twinkling in the sunlight. It made everything look so fresh and inviting. I had the urge to run outside and explore the frozen forest.

Suddenly, I heard someone approach on my right. Without thinking, I crouched down hissing at the intruder. A man approached me, hands held up in front of him slowly, easing his way toward me. He seemed familiar but I couldn't think of how I knew him.

"It's okay Bella. It's me. Edward. Remember?"

Edward. I think I knew that name but I couldn't…uggg…what's going on? Why can't I remember anything? As my frustration rose, something else rose with it. I felt my body start to prickle as all my muscles ran tight. The smell of the woods drenched the air as I fell to all fours panting in the pain of my body stretching itself it ways it shouldn't be able to. I looked up at Edward seeing myself in his eyes. Hunched over on all fours, heaving looking at him in fear with what was happening.

"Bella. Calm down you can't change here. Take deep breaths to calm yourself."

Without thinking twice I listened to what he said deeply breathing in, and out trying to center myself. With each breath the pain seemed to lessen as my muscles loosened themselves. After a few moments of deep breathing, only a shadow of the horrible pain remained.

"Can you stand up?"

I gradually made my way to two feet facing towards Edward. He must have noticed my lack of awareness as he took the opportunity to come closer.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I think so."

"Do you remember anything?"

I tried to think back to remember anything but came up blank. It was weird because I could remember things like I knew I was standing next to the couch but I couldn't remember how I knew it was a couch. I seemed to remember Edward but I couldn't remember anything about him or how I knew him.

"No. Not really."

"If you would like to take a seat. I can explain everything to you."

I slowly made my way to a chair that was further away from where Edward was standing. He made his way to the couch, sitting as close to me as he could.

"I'm Edward. Your name is Bella. You were attacked by a werewolf and he raped you. When he was raping you, he bit you so he would have control over you. He wanted to make you serve him forever. Werewolves have a history of biting women to make them their sex slaves. You are a friend of the family and we had been seeing each other frequently. I happen to see what had happened and managed to get you away from him. I had to bite you to save you. You have been asleep for three days, transforming. You have risen as my child. We now have a bond that cannot be broken. I will help you with your instincts and you will become my mate. No one will ever take you away from me."

Why couldn't I remember any of this? I tried thinking back but only got the hazy feeling. I couldn't remember anything, not who I was or what had happened. Edward seemed nice enough and he was able to control the pain from before. It wasn't like I had many choices. I couldn't remember who I was and he seemed to know. Edward interrupted my thoughts

"Are you hungry?"

As if he had hit a button, I immediately felt the urge to hunt. He went to the door where he pulled a still warm deer into the living room. I couldn't control my body as I rushed over to the carcass ripping the flesh to gulp it down. The sated feeling of meat and blood filled my belly as the remains disappeared quickly. Edward stood back the whole time, watching in amazement as I fed from the corpse. I could feel the blood dripping down my chin as he stepped forward never taking his eyes off me. Stooping down, he ran his thumb over my top lip, pulling it up as he examined my teeth. Letting it go with a smile he licked the blood from his finger.

"Fangs, flesh, and blood… what a surprise."


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter! Sorry this took so long I moved two days ago and the cable guy just came last night. I have one more chapter after this ready to go, so let me know what you think! Once again thanks to GirlsGuys3 who fixed all my mistakes, I hope she is loving all the snow!

* * *

Staring back at Edward, I felt the hunger still burning in my belly. My muscles were taut; disappointed in a hunt ending so effortlessly. The glistening snow from outside the window caught my attention as a small whine escaped my lips. The urge to run through the pristine forest ran deep inside my body, pulling me over. Edward must have noticed my internal struggle as he laughed, standing up.

"I thought you would find that wholly unsatisfying. There is nothing like a good hunt to get the blood pumping."

He laughed at his own joke before going back to sit on the couch.

"Come Bella, sit with me. We must talk first, then I will take you out."

I slowly raised myself off the floor, stepping over the remnants of the deer, and made my way to the couch. As I lowered myself to sit next to Edward he tugged me towards him, settling me on his lap. He pushed my head so that it rested on his chest as his hands stroked through my hair.

"First we will talk rules. I am your master and you will address me as such. Since you don't remember your human ways, it will be easier to conform you to vampire standards. You will do as I say the first time. If I have to repeat myself, you will be punished and you will not like it.

"As a newborn, your strength is uncontrollable. Carlisle thinks it has something to do with not knowing your strength is limited compared to your human strength. As you ate the entire deer carcass and your skin glistens in the sun, I would say you are the only cross breed, ever, so your power will be unmatched. What I tell you is for your own good.

"As your maker, I do have pull over you. I can feel you at all times. I will know if you are lying, so don't do it. If I need to, I can control you, however, it takes a lot out of me and I don't want to use it. Today, we will be experimenting with that control.

"We are far away from humans since your urge to hunt will be intense. However, if one is to wonder onto the property they are fair game, if I say. I plan on not letting you taste human blood till we have made it into town at least once, however, if you are a good girl I may treat you early.

"Now, clean up your mess. Since we are far from sight and will be hunting, don't bother getting dressed. I have a limited supply of clothes for you till we get to town. If you are cold I will allow you to dress, but once we are home you will shed them. Clothing is a human hindrance to cover up human imperfections and fat."

With that, Edward stood up, sending me sliding to the floor onto my butt.

"What should I do with the bones?"

Edward turned around, eyebrows raised as if expecting me to continue my question. After a minute of him standing staring at me still sitting on the floor, I started to fidget, standing up to throw them outside.

"Fidgeting is another human trait I will rid you of. You are vampire. You can be still as long as you need to. You don't need to breathe, blink, or swallow. You also forgot to address me as 'master'. Since this is your first offense I will let it slide. Do note however, forgetting to address me with the respect I deserve will carry a hefty penalty."

With that he strolled out of the room leaving me dumbfounded. I quickly collected all the bones and tossed them outside the back door. They disappeared into the snow, leaving only their impressions as they sunk into the snow. If Edward needed me to move them I would on our way out to hunt.

The thought of hunting stirred the beast inside me bringing her closer to the surface. Excitement ran through my body as I dashed upstairs to clean myself off. Shedding my tattered clothes pleased my beast, causing her to purr throughout my body. I liked the feeling of being free from any confines, especially with the paralyzing transformation fresh in my brain. I quickly washed off the blood and made my way back downstairs.

Edward was waiting just as naked as I was, watching my every move down the stairs. As I approached, his predatory stare made it hard to look at him, causing me to cast my eyes downward. I stopped as Edward's bare feet came into view and waited for him to speak.

"You please me greatly Isabella. You will approach me from now on just like this."

I felt delighted that I had pleased him. My whole body recognized him as master, purring in satisfaction with his praise.

"Thank you, master."

He stroked my chin with his fingers before gently pulling my chin up to face him. The sight of his approval sent my body into over drive wanting nothing but his praise. He slowly brought his lips to mine, softly kissing me before pulling away.

"Come my child. First we will hunt, then we will see how strong my pull is over you."

I doubt he would need any power to control me. My beast recognized him as my master and wanted nothing more than to please him in any way I could. Stepping outside I felt the soft breeze that sent small soft snow floating across the frozen wonderland around me. I had a fleeting feeling that I should have felt cold but as the excitement of being outside overwhelmed me I quickly forgot it.

"We will see how far the wolf venom affects you first. You have some beast inside of you and we will see if you can fully change. You seemed to have a reaction inside earlier, when I scared you, that brought on your beast. We will try that again. If that doesn't work, I will compel you to change."

He stared at me expectantly. The need to please him rode me hard as I tried to think of how to change. I settled myself down on all fours and looked inside myself to turn. I could see my beast lying just below the surface of my skin. She was content, loving the attention master was paying to us. Thinking about how pleased master would be when we did what he asked, I coaxed her out. Inviting the feel of my fur to caress my body, I allowed the energy to flow throughout, unhindered.

I felt my muscles lengthen and pull as they stretched to fit over my rearranged bones; the feel of my coat growing full as the breeze blew it gently in the wind. I could see my nose stretch out before my eyes, the smells of the forest becoming more focused. My sight blurred before narrowing and everything became clear. My wolf brain was wonderfully peaceful. I didn't contemplate why I couldn't remember things, or have the shadow of feelings that master was asking me things that were unusual. My thoughts in wolf form were simple; running, hunting, and pleasing my master.

Gathering myself together I walked myself to master, lying before him showing my belly. Although I couldn't understand the significance of my insists, master was obviously pleased with me.

"Isabella, you are a natural. It won't be long before we can go out together and I can show everyone what a perfect mate I have. I'm very pleased. If you do well, tonight will be yours to do whatever you wish.

"I know you are hungry but first I want to work on a bit of my control. I want to see if we have a mental connection so we can talk when you are in wolf form. Then I will give you commands. I will let you know when I want you to resist my commands. Last I am going to send you feelings. Don't be alarmed just let me know what you feel."

The thought of having him influence my feelings sent a ripple of fear though my body as I waited for his command. Would I be punished if it didn't work? If I couldn't hear his command will I still be punished for disobedience? Before I could worry any longer, I heard a faint whisper. I had to strain to hear what he was saying, as if it was muffled. But as the volume became increased, he became clearer and clearer.

"_Stand up, circle me once, and then sit back at my feet_."

Eager to please master, I quickly stood to circle master, noticing how his hard lean body was such a contrast against the glistening snow. He stood perfectly still as I circled and made my way back to his feet.

"_Excellent, I can hear you too my child. We will hunt soon. Now stand, I am going to command you to sit. It will be gentle at first. You will feel as though you would just like to sit. When you feel like sitting, sit." _

How am I going to know when I'm supposed to sit? Suddenly the urge to sit gently tingled up my hind quarters. I quickly sat, not waiting to make master wait any longer than necessary.

"_Perfect. Now you will resist the urge to sit as long as you can. Stand."_

I stood once again at his feet ready to be done with the experiments and onto the hunting. I felt the tingly urge to sit once again on my hind quarters. It took more effort than I thought not to sit at master's command. It felt more like a battle of wills than physical assertion. The pull to sit was considerably stronger. It was like a magnet pulling my bottom to the ground. Suddenly my hind legs gave out and I was seated on the floor, panting from exhaustion.

"_Perfect Isabella, now let's hunt."_

With that he took off through the woods, dodging the dense trees as he disappeared into the brush. I tried to take off just as quickly but not being used to four legs, I tripped over my front paws, which sent me nose first into the snow. Snorting, I took back off after him, the thrill of the hunt hot on my heels. I didn't even think about how I knew where to go as my instincts quickly took over and I easily scented his trail. Following him through the trees and brush, I quickly latched onto another sent, food.

My trailing of master immediately stopped, as my senses went into overload trying to find dinner. I was bumbling through the trees making whatever prey ahead completely aware of my approach. Suddenly, as quickly as the instinct to hunt came over me, a relaxing calm sank into my bones. My steps slowed and I became more careful as the need to hunt seemed to settle down inside me. I came across a clearing where three deer were knocking off the snow on the trees to eat whatever green had survived. I crouched down, hiding myself in the undergrowth as I made my way closer to where the deer stood. When I was only a few feet from the closest deer, the calm disappeared as quickly as it had come. The need to hunt was back and stronger than before as I pounced on the unsuspecting deer, bringing it quickly to the ground. I quickly tore into its throat, sending waves of blood down my own.

As I quickly finished off the carcass I noticed master watching me from across the clearing. I swiftly stood to sit by his feet with my head down. Suddenly the need to feel my master flashed through me causing a small tremble through my body. Seeing him before me white and sparkly as the snow around us, hard as the ice, and as sweet smelling as the trees. My need for him was like the need to hunt, I don't think I could live without it. I felt myself becoming wetter as I craved to change so I could feel the firmness of his erect cock.

WHAT?!

Where were these thoughts coming from? Master is certainly attractive but liquid heat of my thoughts was causing wetness to drip down my leg. My concern over my feelings was quickly forgotten as another wave of lust crashed through my body causing my hind legs to quiver. Without another thought I started to change back into my human form to ravish my master. Master stood before me with a smirk on his face as I lay before him on hands and knees painting. I scrambled to my feet, pressing against him as the need for him rode me strong. My hot harden nipples brushing against his hard cool chest sent a thrill down my spine. He chuckled to himself as I hastily pressed myself against him, letting my hands roam all over his hard, naked flesh.

Master finally captured my mouth with his as his hands gently caressed my body. As his kiss intensified the softness of his touch faded, while they slowly made their way lower causing the lust to flare. His expert tongue dominated mine, once again proving him as master. His fingers found my drenched folds, roughly pushing them inside me while his thumb manipulated my clit. His lowed to capture one of my nipples as his strokes became rougher and deeper. I felt myself almost to the point of climax before he pulled himself out, and leaned his head to my ear.

"You belong to me. The only pleasure you will ever receive will come from me. I will take it whenever I want where ever I want, but the first time you will beg for my cock to be inside you. You have the rest of the day to do whatever you want."

With that he turned and fled back into the forest leaving me breathless from more than just the hunt.


	10. Chapter 10

Since you guys were so great about showing me the love, I'm posting the next chapter early! Let me know what you think! My wonderful husband gave me a little Acer laptop for Valentine's Day (early! ) so now I don't have to fight him off the computer to write my "word porn" as my husband so lovingly calls it. Plus now I can write in bed! Once again thanks to GuysGirls3 who is an awesome beta reviewing this chapter in only a day making it possible to post early! Hope you enjoy my dark Jacob as much as I do!

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Leah's POV

"We've looked everywhere and we can't find her."

Jacob stood pacing the room as we all stood before him to tell him of the day's findings. He has been damn scary since Bella escaped under his nose three days ago. How he could lose her in a house while he was inside was quite embarrassing for the new Alpha. He was convinced the bloodsuckers had something to do with her disappearance although his claims so far were unfounded. I don't like them any more than the rest of the pack but they have been nothing but accommodating, even letting us search their home. The disappearance of Edward was a little weird but they assured us he'd been gone for months. Since they all smelled the same to me and no one had seen him, we gave up that hunch.

We were working twelve hour shifts, around the clock, looking for the Alpha's lost mate. There hadn't been as much as a hair of where she could have gone. Jacob was going crazy looking for her. He looked rough. His face was rugged with a few days growth, clothes tattered and wrinkled, and the dark circles under his eyes reflected the little sleep he had gotten since she escaped. She is in a lot of trouble when she is found wherever she is. She will be lucky if she goes anywhere without Jacob for quite some time.

Charlie naturally was upset when he came home to find Bella missing and half the reservation in his home. Jacob barely could contain himself when Charlie started ordering him out of the house, threatening to arrest him. Billy finally had to pull Charlie aside and explain everything to him. He even had Sam come change for Charlie since Jacob was too unstable to do it himself. Mom came to take Charlie to our house to keep an eye on the shaken sheriff, giving Jacob a wide berth as he left. No one outside our tribe had ever heard the stories of who we are and what we become. Bella has cost us a lot, but I doubt she will be grateful when she is found for all that we have done.

Suddenly Jacob stopped pacing. His face tight with anger, he looked at all of us standing before him, tired of looking for his lost mate. While she is technically now part of our pack, none of us besides Jacob see her that way. She will get the respect she is due as our Alpha's mate but nothing more. She rejected us from the start, judging us like she is better than us. Our Alpha wasn't good enough for her. She had to insist on going to the vampire's house, sending Jacob off the deep end. Jacob was Alpha, he would always get what he wants.

"We won't stop searching 'till she is found."

Sitting heavily on the couch, Jacob sank his head into his hands.

"Bring me something to take my mind off this."

Seth scurried out the door, not wasting another second. I thought I saw a smirk on his lips and a quick glance to Quil as he slid out. Please don't let him do something stupid! Jacob is staying together by a thread. Any little thing will send him over. Please, oh please, just being him food or his Dad, something he needs. We all stood in silence waiting for the next set of orders. I had taken so much time out of school I was mountains deep in homework but after running my shifts all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Maybe we should lay off the searches. We've looked everywhere and none of us can even catch her scent."

Sam was flirting with danger. We all knew Emily was angry with him for how much time he was spending looking for Bella. She wasn't used to Sam taking orders from anyone. The thought of her not getting her way for once brought a smile to my face. While I love my cousin, and understand the strength of the imprint, it doesn't make the sting of betrayal any less hurtful.

Jacob was glaring at Sam from his position on the couch. His hard gaze set unwaveringly at Sam, challenging him to continue telling him to give up on his mate so Sam could go back to his. As Jacob opened his mouth to tell Sam off, Seth came cheerfully back in the house with a girl in toe. Oh this wasn't going to be good! Jacob's face turned red as he settled his rigid state on Seth. His cold eyes taking in the beautiful blond that followed my dim witted brother.

"This is what you want? You want me to take another while my mate is out there alone, not to mention she's a new wolf?"

His voice was unnervingly calm as he looked everyone in the eye. His stony glare locked on me since I had been the loudest complainer of our current situation. However I knew when to toe the line and Sam and Seth together had crossed that line. Turning away from us he stared at the girl.

"What are you doing here Tanya?"

Tanya was the daughter to another tribe up north. They too had their wolf gene activated by a clan of vamps however the vampires there stayed put. The wolf genes surfaced twenty years ago and new ones change every year. Her father has been pushing for Jacob and Tanya to be together since they were kids. Girls were unable to undergo the change, me being the only exception. Her father was unfortunate, only having three girls, leaving him without a successor. He wanted his daughter to have power and a marriage to a pack Alpha would do exactly that, as well as give him a successor. Now that Jacob has taken over the pack, he must have sent her here to seduce him.

"I came for a visit but I heard you were having trouble. I came to see if I could help."

"You wanted to help, did you? And Seth thought you would be able to help me I suppose."

His calm demeanor was more terrifying than if he was yelling. The hardness of his set jaw and the darkness of his eyes had me backing into the wall, away from my Alpha. He took a predatory step towards Tanya as he raked his eyes over her pathetic excuse for a dress. I quickly saw where this was headed as the nervousness settled deeper into the room. I made a step towards the exit when Jacob's stern orders rooted me to the spot.

"Stay. You all wanted it, now you will get it."

He quickly grabbed Tanya, pulling her tight to his body as his hand went around her neck, callously shoving her head to the side, his mouth sucked on her neck. Although wolves mate for life they are not always monogamous, especially when the wolf can sense that the female carries the gene needed for the next Alpha of the pack, something Bella might not be able to give him even if she can change. Seth really tested Jacob by bringing Tanya in while his beast was so close to the surface.

Tanya moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jacob's hands came to her top and savagely pulled it down letting her ample breasts bounce as they were released. He forcefully grabbed her breasts, massaging them till her pert nipples pebbled beneath his fingers. The scent of arousal was thick in the air but not just from Jacob and Tanya. The other males in the room were all turned on by Jacob's display of dominance and primal need. While they enjoy having normal sex with women, the urge to let their beast take over like Jacob, is a hard urge to control.

Wasting no time with pleasantries, he spun Tanya around till she was facing the couch, then forcefully pushed her over the arm. Shredding her flimsy panties with a flick of his wrist, the scent of her arousal made it hard to breath. I could see her dripping down her legs as she was laid out before Jacob, still standing in her strappy heels, her dress bunched around her middle, bare ass in the air begging for him to take her. Grabbing a fistful of her hair he pulled back hard, till she made eye contact with him over her back.

"Is this what you wanted you little slut? You came here for Daddy to fuck me while my mate was away?"

Tanya didn't bother answering as she moaned wiggling her ass on Jacob's still clothed crotch. Shoving his pants to his ankles he grabbed his erect cock, sliding it over her moistened core.

"Do you have anything to do with Bella going missing?"

She answered with a soft breathless no since it was hard for her to breathe comfortably with her head still being forced back. Jacob let go of her hair, sending her head flinging forward. Without any warning, he brutally thrust into her, causing her to cry out loudly. The only sounds heard in the small room were Jacob's grunts, Tanya's whimpers of pleasure, and skin smacking roughly together. He took her viciously, relentless pounding into her as she came over and over again. Her cum ran down both their legs creating a sticky sound as Jacob venomously fucked her without any care. Tanya's enthusiasm for Jacob was evidently satisfied after several orgasms as she begged Jacob to stop. This seemed to egg Jacob on as he plunged himself faster and deeper into her dripping core.

"Isn't this what you came for? Don't you want me to cum inside you?"

"Y-y-y-yes"

She barely managed to get out the simple word as Jacob's beast became more and more in control as he lost himself in her folds. His forceful pounding became harder as he came closer to his release.

"Beg for it."

"P-p-please."

"Would that make Daddy happy? To have my seed inside you, making him a grandpa?"

She didn't even bother to answer him. We all knew why she was here and what she wants. I don't think she cared as long as he would stop his dominance of her. I didn't know how much longer I could keep my beast away with all the male arousal. Jacob finally pulled back pumping himself once before blowing his load all over Tanya's ass.

"Tell Daddy I send my regards. The only woman who will carry my child will be my mate."

Tanya didn't bother cleaning herself up as she covered herself up with her dress and stumbled out the house. I wanted to feel bad for her but couldn't bring myself to do it. She knew what she was getting into when she came here. Her intentions were obvious as she came into the house, ready to mate, in that scrape she called a dress.

"Sam and Seth you can take the next two shifts back to back for your disrespect."

As Sam tried to stealthily fix himself so no one could see his arousal, he made his way to the door.

"The next time any of you pull that shit, no one will be getting any till Bella is home."


End file.
